


Вслепую

by Boogie_Cookie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_Cookie/pseuds/Boogie_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будьте осмотрительны, подписываясь на свидание вслепую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вслепую

Экспедиция к кратерам выдалась настолько долгой, что, вернувшись в берлогу спального района Сан-Франциско, Марк растерялся. Кредитов на карточке было полно, только Марк настолько прикипел к спартанской жизни, рациону из лапши и консервов, что ни одно излишество цивилизации его по-настоящему не прельщало. Кто-то из мудрых говорил: плохи те растраты, которые не приносят удовольствия. Новое снаряжение, жаропрочные ботинки, перебирал Марк в уме, резвый мотоцикл, чистенькая кошечка, одетая сплошь в кружево. На что еще годится состояние, заработанное на опасном деле?

Марк раздвинул пластинки жалюзи и всмотрелся в пустынную трассу, облитую голубым неоном. За ухом пискнула гарнитура. Звонил Кен, давний друг. Кен забросил ремесло черного спасателя и стал типичной городской крысой – ни вкуса к приключениям, ни прежних амбиций.

– Кенъити?

Марк закурил сигарету и вылез на пятачок лоджии. Ветер приятно холодил спину.

– Никак вернулся? – оглушительно закричал Кен и зачастил, не дожидаясь ответа: – Руки-ноги на месте? Давай сегодня с нами, хоть взгляну на тебя.

– Спасибо, что не забываешь. В этот раз, пожалуй, пропущу.

Было приятно снова слышать голос приятеля, но время показало, что пути у них окончательно разошлись, да и настроение было совсем не для попойки.

– Заделался трезвенником? Небось, кредиты некогда потратить.

– Некогда, – подтвердил Марк и улыбнулся сквозь пятерню с тлеющей сигаретой. – Отосплюсь как следует и сразу же обратно.

– Грустно, брат. Я тебе вот что скажу. Некуда девать деньги – зайди ради интереса в Пандору. Там и в кармане полегчает, и девочку подберут высший класс.

– Вообще-то мне пора, Кенъити. Дела зовут, – оборвал разговор Марк и стащил гарнитуру с головы.

Вдогонку приятель успел прокричать, что, де, никогда к нему не прислушиваются. И хотя Марк давал зарок никуда вечером не выходить, уговоры Кена настроили его на нужную волну. После душа Марк неожиданно для себя засобирался, прихватил карточку и двинул в торговый квартал.

Центр города порой менялся до неузнаваемости меньше, чем за неделю. Неудивительно, что после командировки длиной в месяцы Марк двигался в потоке людей вдоль лавчонок и заново запоминал каждую вывеску. Повальное увлечение клубами симуляций сошло на нет, уступив место невзрачным кабинкам, чем-то напоминавшим телефонные будки.

Внимание привлекли наклейки на бортике. «Пандора», – с удивлением прочел Марк. Так Кенъити толковал об этих самых кабинках, втиснутых между круглосуточными конвини? Ни про какой бордель или паб речи не шло: в кабинке едва мог уместиться человек средней комплекции.

Марк нерешительно замер у дверцы с ручкой в форме настоящей человеческой ладони, вытянутой для рукопожатия. Камера Пандоры уловила на себе чужой взгляд и тут же заиграла переливчатую приветственную мелодию.

– Прохожий, – пропела Пандора. – Не хочешь ли испытать что-то новое?

Марк оглянулся, но, судя по всему, рекламная мелодия предназначалась ему одному. Пеший людской поток и змейки рикш под управлением мальчишек-малазийцев не обращали на рекламу никакого внимания.

– Знаю, как тебе тоскливо, – шептала черная кабинка, перемигиваясь с другой на противоположной стороне улицы. Из той, дальней, вышел притихший посетитель. Прошелся по ежику вытравленных волос и нырнул в проулок, кутаясь в толстовку.

Марк разошелся в улыбке. Редкие вещи могли волновать рисковую кровь, но ничто не возбуждало его настолько сильно, как скрытая опасность. Марк легко уживался с работой спасателя – его парадоксально тянуло к ощущению постоянного стресса. Так почему бы не приоткрыть дверцу пандоры, если она настойчиво обещает развлечений?

Он сжал латунную ладонь. Вошел в кабину и уселся на банкетку, обтянутую безвкусным бордовым бархатом.

«Здравствуй, прохожий», – высветилось на панели, до боли напоминавшей переделанный уличный банкомат.

Марк предпочел не отвечать. Сенсор движения считал его двойное моргание, и Пандора продолжила: «Моя услуга стоит недешево. За любопытство люди порой готовы платить двойную цену. А ты?»

На табло напротив ряда стальных кнопок зажглись опции. «Нет» и «Да» с принятым лицензионным соглашением о том, что дополнительные расходы пользователь берет на себя. С минуту Марк изучал допотопное табло и отжал нужную кнопку.

«Я в тебе не ошиблась, прохожий, – показала Пандора следующий экран. – Время внести твои данные в базу. Как тебя зовут?»

«Давид», – без запинки набрал Марк.

Из динамиков аппарата донесся сигнал ошибки.

«Обманывать нехорошо, – с укором заметила программа. – Этот пункт мы, пожалуй, пропустим. Мистер Сандовски, отметьте желаемые черты партнера, и мы с удовольствием подберем подходящую кандидатуру. Помните: чем больше черт вы выберете, тем выше окажется услуги».

Мухлеж сервиса c определением лиц, к слову, запрещенный, едва ли смутил Марка. Чем-то похожим он пользовался во время выездов к кратерам. Он наугад выбрал «личное обаяние», «сексуальность», «высокий интеллект», «склонность к новому» и немного двусмысленное «отсутствие других партнеров».

«Спасибо, что поделились, – мигнула Пандора. – Прежде, чем мы перейдем к завершающей стадии сделки, пожалуйста, произведите оплату».

– С Пандорой жизнь наполняется красками, – снова запел автомат тонким девичьим голосом.

Марк представил, как внутри приемника сидит та самая девица, пробует загнать себя подороже и, прикрывая розовые коленки кружевами, общается с клиентами от имени загадочной Пандоры. Марка душил смех. Не до шуток стало, когда на экране терминала высветилась сумма заказа.

– Полмиллиона? – не поверил глазам Марк.

Кен предупреждал, что удовольствие не из дешевых. Марк отлично зарабатывал, но даже ему чек казался необоснованно завышенным.

«Решили отказаться, мистер Сандовски?» – поспешила уточнить Пандора и зазывно подсветила отверстие для кредитных карт.

Марк, стиснув зубы, скормил автомату свежую кредитку.

«Платеж принят, – проворковала Пандора и затрещала копией договора. Марк подхватил бумагу из лунки для мелочи. – Встреча состоится сегодня в одиннадцать часов в павильоне «Открытый космос». Не забудьте принять органический маркер для обнаружения партнера».

В той же лунке Марк подобрал скатившийся кругляш жевательной конфеты. Все, о чем он мог думать, закрывая за собой дверцу Пандоры – так это то, что его быстро и невероятно элегантно обобрали.

«Подарить солидную сумму автомату? – подумал Марк. – Да черта с два!»

Он решительно разжевал конфету, дождался обратной связи вкусовых рецепторов и двинулся в павильон. Не в пример прочим, «Космос» пережил всех прежних конкурентов. Зал согревало сияние плафонов, вплавленных в стены. Светлячки свободно перемещались внутри полимера, то погасая, то вновь усиливая свечение. Марк едва не врезался в стойку бара, которая плыла на невидимых подпорках.

– Не расшибись! – крикнул Марку бармен. – Ты новенький?

– Скорее, старенький. Не был здесь лет десять.

– Тогда за счет заведения. Что хочешь?

– Водку с тоником, – Марк окинул взглядом зал, но загадочной красавицы, ответившей бы ему взглядом, не нашел.

Бармен потянулся за бутылками и тут же осекся.

– Ты из Пандоры?

– Ага, – прищурился Марк.

– Водку тебе нельзя. Стимулятор ел? – Марк кивнул. – Смешаешь с высокоградусным пойлом, и волшебному эффекту хана. Стимулятор для того и нужен, чтобы твоя пара без проблем тебя обнаружила. 

Марк посмотрел на наручные часы. Время почти перевалило за одиннадцать.

– Что-то она не торопится.

– Глотни минералки и иди в темную комнату. У всех на виду к тебе никто не подойдет. Незаконно это, у меня над стойкой как раз висит пара камер.

Происходящее все меньше казалось Марку обычным способом скрасить вечер. Фишинг данных, рассуждал он, спускаясь между столиками и пуфами, насколько затратно такое провернуть? Допустим, копейки. Найти человека в городской базе данных, имея только скрин его лица – что ж, такое реализовывалось при нужных исходных данных. Но провернуть сделку с застройщиками, выставить с улиц игровые автоматы, заменив их на те, что посложнее и подороже – вот это уже другой разговор.

Марк расщелкнул замок и утонул под тяжестью музыки, скрипящей и шипящей, как несмазанная пила, и снопов огней в гуще людских тел. Руки оглаживали Марку бока, цеплялись за ремни плаща и утыкались в прожженные огнем подпалины. Марк отвык от ощущения тесноты и жизни без дозоров на кратере, частых перелетов с места на место и собственного лица, скрытого под огнеупорной маской.

Марк, задыхаясь, задвигался под общий ритм. Было ли дело в конфете-стимуляторе или близости большого количества людей, но организм Марка подстроился под настроение темной комнаты. Он не помнил себя от адреналина, когда кто-то напал на него со спины и поволок на уровень ниже. Марк уловил момент, когда его ботинки чиркнули по краю площадки, а дальше все, на что хватало глаз, проглотила черная пелена. Пятисот тысяч теперь было не жаль, спасти бы собственную жизнь. Жить Марку хотелось и желательно не законсервированным головастиком на дне запрещенного павильона.

Он собрался и что есть силы ударил тень, зависшую позади. Каблуком с металлической вставкой наудачу пнул воздух. Попал: тот, кто волок его вниз, этот гигантский суперчеловек, у которого получилось скрутить высокого, спортивного Марка, едва слышно выругался сквозь пилы музыки.

– Нетеплый прием, – заворчала тень. Разжала руки и позволила Марку развернуться.

Марк понял только, что на две головы ниже обидчика. Остальное скрывала тьма этажа-перевертыша. Над головами вновь вспыхнул просвет от вращения ступеней, и Марк разглядел конкретные черты. Чего и следовало ожидать: не человек, а натуральный ксенос. Крупное породистое лицо, приплюснутый нос и блестящие черные глаза. Подсветка мазнула по вдавленным в череп высоким скулам и абрису губ, которые без усмешки сказали:

– Другого ждал?

– Пусти. У меня встреча, – разозлился Марк и ударил ксеноса еще раз, впрочем, без особого успеха. Все равно, что бить боксерскую грушу: бык даже не поморщился.

Полосы кожи, обернутые вдоль спиралей его рогов, пылали тем же нездоровым жаром, что и лицо Марка. Марк с ужасом понял, что ксенос тоже под конфетой-стимулятором.

– Идеальный партнер прибыл, – заявил бык и улыбнулся в два ряда крепких зубов. В его носу покачивалось кольцо – то ли дань природе, то ли быку пришлось по вкусу местное панк-движение. – Можешь звать меня Терием.

Терий ткнулся в плечо Марка и мерно, осторожно задвигался, очевидно, сочтя агрессивную часть с захватом и знакомством исполненной.

– Терпимо? – поинтересовался он. Положил ладони поверх маркова плаща, а потом и вовсе потянул молнию вниз, оглядывая живой трофей сквозь сияние лампочек-звезд. Особое внимание уделил жетону черного спасателя на цепочке.

– Наживаешься на чужом горе, значит, – помрачнел Терий и вчитался в именную надпись.

– Пашу с утра до ночи, – поправил его Марк.

– Ни на что другое времени не остается, – пожурил бык и уже всерьез прижался бедрами к его бедрам.

Марк почувствовал чужой стояк, в то время как собственное тело тоже отзывалось на прикосновения. Марк вяло отвернул лицо в сторону. Пандора, возможно, и не прогадала, но с точки зрения физики партнер вроде Терия едва ли его интересовал. Даже на одну ночь. Особенно на одну ночь.

– Ну что тебе терять, Сандовски? – миролюбиво предложил бык и потерся носом о маркову скулу в красных от возбуждения пятнах. – Поверь, я своих денег стою.

Натура черного спасателя, падкая на авантюры и опасные контракты, сделала свое дело. 

Марк расслабился, откинулся на загорелые до кирпичного цвета руки и запустил язык в рот Терия. Бык ответил мгновенно, стискивая Марка за обтянутую метаматериалом задницу. У Марка из глаз шли искры, перемигиваясь со звездами космического павильона. Он всхлипнул и потерся о мешковатые брюки Терия. Сказалось время изоляции, проведенное в окружении одних дронов, которые знай себе шли идут лаву и охотятся за ценными вещами щедрых заказчиков. Марк сглотнул слюну в ставшем горячим рту, и тогда что-то действительно случилось. Железные коронки на боковых зубах прищелкнуло током, желудок обожгло язвенной болью. Темное лицо Терия озарилось воспаленным светом сосудов. Он вдруг стал как новогодняя елка в Сочельник: яркий, тонкокожий. Под кофтой пылали его татуировки, состоящие из концентрических кругов. Может, и не татуировки вовсе, а естественная раскраска тела. Марк, носивший безыскусные наколки бывшего морпеха, завистливо залюбовался.

– Ну вот, а говорил «пусти», – ухмыльнулся Терий. – Сошлись мы. Теперь уже точно.

Марк уже густо краснел, и все ему хотелось залезть Терию под одежду, но взращенная опытом осмотрительность душила эти немудреные движения, не давала как следует раскрыться.

Терий вытащил из куртки коммуникатор, сигналящий новым сообщением.

– «Заказ 18547 выполнен, – с выражением прочел бык. – Ваша пара на сегодня – Марк Сандовски. Сервис Пандора желает вам приятной ночи». Марк. Красивое имя.

Марк посмотрел на мигающий маячок старомодного кнопочного телефона у себя на бедре.

– Мне тоже пришло.

Терий приметил кирпичик Нокии и оскалился:

– Любишь классику? Тогда предлагаю так: я сверху, ты снизу.

– Ладно, – кивнул Марк.

– Ладно? – подозрительно сощурился бык.

– Завтра меня здесь уже не будет, – пояснил Марк. – Обещай быть аккуратным, и ударим по рукам.

– Прямой ты мужик, Марк, – оценил Терий. – Впрочем, как и ожидалось.

Терий провел раскрытой ладонью по животу Марка и спустился аккурат в узкие штаны. Как ни странно, руке Терия место в них нашлось. Бык провел член между расставленными средним и указательным пальцами, а после огладил яйца и полез еще черт знает куда. Марк запрокинул голову и замер: управлялся Терий как надо. Безошибочно угадывал, что может понравиться, а что нет, действовал без лишних расшаркиваний, но не слишком нагло.

«Надо же», – с утихающей досадой подумал Марк. – «Ждал кошечку, а явился вон - Терий».

– Скорее давай, – поторопил он и уселся на основание колонны, раздвинув колени.

Полутьма давала ощущение анонимности и скрытности. На них никто не обращал внимания, и они – ни на кого.

– Нам бы уйти, – покачал дредастой башкой бык.

– Если пообещаешь приличную кровать, то я готов к обсуждению, – скороговоркой бросил Марк и вцепился в хвост териевых кос, забранных за рога над покатым лбом.

– Конечно, Сандовски, – прошелестел Терий. Начал откровенно ластиться и на пробу помассировал задницу средним пальцем.

Говорили, что быки, марсовы ксеносы, аскетичны в вопросах секса, и кровоных союзов между ними и людьми практически не бывает. Чувствуя, как уверенно двигается палец внутри, Марк мог сказать в точности до наоборот. Терий был хорош и при минимуме возможностей извлекал максимум пользы.

– А ты молодец, – успел сказать Марк в улыбающиеся губы Терия, когда тот прижался к его рту и прошелся толстым раздвоенным языком по растерянному языку Марка.

– Ты, конечно, пригрелся, но нам правда пора, – настойчивей произнес Терий.

Марк медленно отходил от действия стимулятора. Он даже успел спустить ноги на глянцевый пол, когда сквозь музыку в павильон прорвался тугой треск пуль. Марк различил, что пули вышли не из револьвера или двустволки. Короткая очередь отстреливалась из хорошо собранного, дорогого автомата. Музыка оборвалась. Послышались удивленные вскрики: неподалеку рухнуло чье-то мертвое тело.

– Пригнись, – шепнул Терий и больно саданул Марка по шее, чтобы лег на пол.

– Здесь стрельба обычное дело? – Марк сжал ушибленное колено. К обстрелам было не привыкать: не всякий из зоны схода лавы обрадуется тому, что черный спасатель Сандовски запросто присваивает потом и кровью нажитое имущество и тут же перепродает. Марк вытащил из-за поясницы шустрый короткострел и снял с предохранителя.

Непонятно, куда следовало целиться. Выстрелы смолкли, вращающиеся ступени исполняли свое движение гипнотически исправно, пропуская лучи света с платформ, где на мгновение замерла вся жизнь.

– Обычное дело? – переспросил Терий небрежно. – Нет. Эти люди пришли за мной.

От гнева Марк забыл, как дышать.

– Повтори еще раз, – прошипел он. – Ты знал, что за тобой хвост, но все-таки решил сходить потрахаться с неизвестным мальчиком? Так было?

– А у тебя? – грустно спросил Терий, проверяя батарею пистолета из биопластика на запястье, смотрящего прямо Марку в лоб.

– Я сваливаю, – зло бросил Марк и, пригнувшись, собрался бежать до вращающихся ступеней. Через главный вход, прочь от павильона и Терия.

Дуло продолжало целиться в Марка.

– Нет, не сваливаешь, – возразил Терий и уперся сапогом в пол, удобно перехватывая пушку левой рукой.

Люди поднимались на ноги и по инструкциям охраны просачивались через механизм ступеней.

– Я по-хорошему хотел, но не получилось. Нет, не двигайся, не хочу тебя ранить, – Марк в ответ мрачно засунул короткоствол под ремень. – Считай, ты мой заложник. По крайней мере, пока.

– Не на того напал. Да я людей подрывать готов, если понадобится, – бросил Сандовски.

Около ступеней образовалась давка: толпу захлестнула стихийная паника.

– Без меня ты умрешь, – Терий и не думал вставать. – Подстрелят как моего соучастника.

На балконе у плафонов-звезд мелькали фигуры. Сандовски узнал блеск пушек нового поколения. Сверхлегкие Щелкунчики были по карману разве что частной армии. Такую могли нанять для ликвидации кого-то крайне надоедливого и опасного. Ситуация менялась быстро. Терий прикрыл Марку спину и голову: под курткой быка грелся аккумулятор легкой брони. Заклепки пришли в движение и проползли быку за поясницу, туго обхватывая спину.

Начался полноценный обстрел. Отряд головорезов уничтожал освещение, давал очереди по стенам из ударопрочного пластика. Стены покорно сыпались зеркальными осколками на головы гостям.

– Уходим через служебный ход, – просипел Терий. – Не тормози.

Сандовски зацепил двоих у ближнего края балкона. Хоть короткоствол был слабоват, стрелял Марк хорошо. Бык к оружию не притронулся. Оно и понятно: сделай он хоть один выстрел из биопушки, отряд теней безошибочно вычислил бы их среди гущи гостей Открытого космоса и снял еще до того, как распахнулась неприметная дверь, ведущая на лестницу. Терий живо стучал ботинками по железным ступеням. Марк не отставал и двигался с профессиональным проворством, не задавая вопросов.

– Сюда, – скомандовал бык и продавил кулаком бронированную пластину выхода. Марк присвистнул. Терий был сильнее, чем казался, и его показной пацифизм при этом порядком пугал.

Они оказались на площадке между баками и припаркованными у павильона машинами. Терий кивнул на кабину-внедорожник, покоящуюся на шестерке шипованных колес. Не колес даже, а резиновых валунов с подвижной, как жвачка, подвеской.

«Для гор и песков», – отметил про себя Марк. Откуда Терий прибыл, раз перемещается по благополучному, гладкоасафальтовому Сан-Франциско на полувоенной модели?

– Едем к тебе, – бык жестом завел мотор. Шестиколесник вспыхнул дальними фарами и сыто загудел.

– Мне кажется, или тебя не приглашали? У меня с утра самолет и заказ на кратере, – Сандовски бегло осмотрел парковку и выдохнул. Пока наемники шерстили этажи павильона, в запасе оставалось несколько драгоценных минут. – У меня пятьсот тысяч в трубу вылетели. Если клиент сорвется, стану полным банкротом.

– Расходы обещаю возместить. Тебя убьют, если останешься без защиты.

– Вот заладил! – ощерился Марк.

Беззащитным Марк не был, даже когда в подготовительном лагере его били ногами старшие по званию. Марк не боялся стариков, и совсем скоро ногами бил уже он. Уделывал до гематом и выбитых зубов, технично и расчетливо. Что ему бык Терий или отряд головорезов, когда Сандовски скроется в любой подворотне, а если схватят за хвост – сумеет ответить.

– Ты мне нужен, – выйдя из себя, зарычал Терий и схватил его за грудки. – Понял, да? Я за тебя, уникального такого, отвалил большие деньги. Почти что карликовую страну купил. Если неинтересно, так и скажи. Один справлюсь.

Вот это было что-то новенькое. Марк навострил уши.

– Иди-иди, – поторопил Терий и запрыгнул на водительское место.

В отдалении прогремела новая серия выстрелов. На трассе запищали сирены.

– Я передумал, – даже если это была хитрая уловка, Марк уже лез во внедорожник, цепляясь за выступ подножки. – Хочешь ко мне – поехали.

Терий дал по газам. Сандовски снова поймал на себе животный, возбужденный взгляд, но взгляды сейчас волновали меньше всего. Бычье внимание Марку даже льстило. Он чувствовал исходящий от него запах опасности, который давал сто очков вперед любому мужскому парфюму. Недосказанность волновала. Марк откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. 

– За нами хвост, – бык сверился с изображением на автомобильном планшете. – Две тачки в левом ряду.

– Вижу, – откликнулся Марк. – Знаешь, что особенно удобно в профессии черного спасателя?

– Просвети.

– За годы работы успеваешь накопить на пару хороших дронов, которые годятся не только для копания в лаве.

Марк вытащил телефон и отправил команду. Дроны не нуждались в человеческом голосе. Общения облегченным кодом было достаточно. Внедорожник докатил почти до дома Сандовски, а дронам хватит пяти минут, чтобы обрушиться на преследователей и перебрать им кости. В человеческом происхождении головорезов Марк не сомневался. Существа вроде Терия все еще оставались слишком заметными. Марк залюбовался на крутой овал его рогов и сказал:

– Проблема решена. Парни, которые за тобой шли, совсем скоро окажутся со сломанными шеями.

– Что, серьезно? – Терий не отрывался от дороги. Похоже, любил водить сам и не доверял автопилоту.

– Ты что, жалеешь этих уродов? Без них земля только чище станет.

– А если сам урод? – полюбопытствовал бык, стартуя на желтый.

– Значит, за мной когда-нибудь тоже придут.

– Ты к себе слишком жестокий, – заметил Терий.

– Так выживать легче, – просто ответил Марк.

Они поднялись на лифте до квартиры Сандовски в полном молчании. Марку было не по себе от перестрелки и потери денег, а Терий пребывал в каком-то элегическом настроении и украдкой поглядывал на своего партнера по свиданию вслепую.

– Теперь-то мне можно узнать, что произошло?

– Извини, – покачал головой бык и прижал Марка к стене сразу, как только услышал мягкий щелчок замка. – Больше не могу терпеть. 

– Чушь, – не согласился Марк и охотно ответил на поцелуй.

Терий вдумчиво гладил бока Сандовски. Наконец-то избавил от брюк и тяжелых ботинок. Оглядел бедра в запекшихся плевках шрамов, огладил коротко стриженые волоски в паху. Перекинул жетоны на спину, поднял майку наверх и взял в рот сосок, пройдясь по нему раздвоенным кончиком толстого негибкого языка. Марку стало по-настоящему хорошо. Он потормошил Терия за плечо и лениво повел его в спальню. Повалил на кровать, лег сверху, получив возможность рассмотреть племенные татуировки, разбросанные по всему телу. Ими была украшена грудь, чуть покатые, налитые силой плечи, икры и крупные стопы с тремя пальцами. Терий согнул ноги в коленях и лукаво улыбнулся, когда Марк прошелся пальцами по анусу у подтянутых, жестких ягодиц и продолжил движение, обхватывая внутреннюю сторону бедра, усеянную золотистым пушком. Терий стянул титановую бусину с дред, снова подмял под себя Марка и надел прохладный кружок на его член.

– Я же говорю, мы прямо сходимся.

– Заткнись, – хрипло оборвал его Марк и уперся ступнями в узкие бедра быка. Терий намек понял и не стал медлить.

Заглотил член Марка больше, чем наполовину, и быстро заработал головой, всасывая головку и аккуратно охаживая ее языком. Сандовски заныл от предвкушения, которое совсем уж неприлично растягивалось. Рядом с членом Терий приложил собственный палец, смочил его слюной и принялся вводить, пока Марк сосредоточился на ощущении чужого горячего рта. Потом вдруг стал на колени, потянул Сандовски на себя и, смазав увитый венами темно-красный член слюной, толкнулся к Марку, покачиваясь на носочках. Терий согнулся в три погибели, подлаживаясь под человеческое тело, и протяжно завыл: Сандовски давался туго и до дрожи медленно. 

Скоро Терий почувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы двигаться. Голова Марка съехала с подушки, и теперь весь он, как перчатка, натягивался на член Терия. Сандовски не успевал перевести дыхание и лишь монотонно постанывал, ощущая боль от проникновения и тягучую наполненность. Вес быка и его агрессивный мускусный запах, перемежающийся с дурным духом машинного масла и благовоний. Медицинских бинтов и жуткого, шкалящего возбуждения. Марк закусил щеку изнутри и кивнул. Терий толкнулся сильнее. Сандовски почувствовал, как больно соединился узел на члене быка со стенками его собственной кишки. Терий взбесился. Закатил глаза и стал двигаться намного жестче и отрывистей, не боясь сделать неправильного движения. Марк брызнул на алеющий живот быка липкими отметинами спермы. Тот отрывисто засмеялся, поднял Марка с постели, пару раз подтолкнул тяжелым узлом вверх и обжигающе кончил внутри Сандовски. Кажется, что-то сказал, но Марк потерял способность слышать. Оглушенный, упал на простыни и быстро задремал.

Когда проснулся, Терий раскуривал его сигареты, уставясь на поток неоновой трассы.

– Красиво, – Терий кивнул на пригородные пробки.

– Сам такой, – Марк собрал с покрывала вещи и оделся. Подошел к быку ближе и прижался к плавным треугольникам мышц. Сделал пару глотков воды из бутылки, стоящей на подоконнике.

– Прости за узел, рефлекс такой.

– Я вообще-то кончил.

– Ага.

Терий лег на перила спиной, повернувшись к Марку. В ночном свете мелькнул его острый нос и полумесяцы рогов.

– Слышал что-нибудь о тех, кто запустил сервис Пандора?

– Не поимел удовольствия. Когда приехал, вместо автосимуляций уже стояли пандоровские кабинки. Почему спрашиваешь?

– А технология наша, марсианская. Привезли ее на Землю два наивных дурачка. Решили не продавать местным за бесценок, а масштабировать бизнес самостоятельно. Развивать, короче. Из Калькутты перекинули сеть в Бейрут, из Бейрута в Марокко. В Лондон, Нью-Йорк, продолжили в Сан-Франциско. На Марсе с еблей серьезная проблема, знаешь?

– Нет, не знаю, – повеселел Марк и укусил Терия за золотое кольцо в соске.

Терий задумчиво докурил сигарету и затушил окурок в пустой бутылке.

– Мой народ религиозен и привык соблюдать строгий этикет. Не смейся. Пандора постоянно совершенствуется, добавляется новый функционал, но ее главное назначение - искать подходящего партнера, не навлекая на холостяка лишних проблем с откупами и поединками, на которые могут вызывать родственники неподошедшей кандидатуры.

– А татуировки тоже религиозного толка? – не удержался Марк.

Тонкий рисунок на груди Терия завораживал, как калейдоскоп. Круги на поверку оказались искусно переплетенными змейками. Фон из выщербленных кратеров напомнил Марку лавовый пейзаж, и Сандовски улыбнулся, украдкой поглаживая одну из замысловатых змей.

– Что? – вынырнул из своих мыслей бык. – Нет, татуировки – мое личное увлечение. Но дело вот в чем. Мы Пандору используем только для поиска партнеров, а земляне углядели в технологии другой потенциал. Сказали, мол, система превосходно разыскивает гуманоидов по широкому спектру заданных показателей. Чем не механизм для политических игр? Пошлинный налог на Пандору рос и скоро перекрыл прибыль. Людям не раз объяснялось, что поборами бизнеса не добиться, и они начали играть на удивление жестко.

– Это как?

– А мозги вышибать, – пояснил Терий.

– Чем закончилось масштабирование бизнеса? – поинтересовался Марк, вглядываясь в проезжающие машины.

– Моего менее сговорчивого партнера ослепили, сутки продержали в рефрижераторе с говяжьими тушами, а когда он достаточно остыл, доставили мне вместе со щедрым предложением.

– Подписать бумаги на передачу патента и распрощаться с Землей, – подсказал Марк.

– Точно.

– Но ты решил остаться?

– Пандора – неиссякаемый золотой колодец, – сказал Терий и хмуро поправил сережку в носу. – А что еще важнее, дело всей моей жизни. Скажи, разве тебе не понравилось?

– Да я до сих пор не могу отойти! – зашелся нервным смехом Марк. – Смотри, даже смену пропустил первый раз в жизни.

– Спасибо, – сказал ксенос и прижался губами ко влажному лбу Сандовски. – Раз уж я тебя нашел, то куда хочешь, туда за тобой и пойду.

– Заманчиво, – пробормотал Марк себе под нос.

– Меня ведь та смерть сильно подкосила. Я решил: раз земляне решили использовать Пандору по-другому, значит, я тоже смогу. Поэтому я попросил ее разыскать того, кто поможет. Кто вытащит меня из этой трясины живым. Не обязательно самого сильного или умного, просто того, кто способен в игольное ушко пролезть и ни перед чем по пути не остановиться. Машину без морали и тормозов. Но той самой помощью оказался ты, совсем на машину не похожий. А ведь я настраивался на войну.

Перед глазами Марка опускалась и поднималась териева грудная клетка. Ветер тихонько перешептывался с бусинами в его светлых дредах. Марк не мог дать точный ответ, что сейчас происходит, и к чему приведет встреча с ксеносом Терием.

Приятное затишье прошила трель звонка.

– Марк! – послышался из коридора испуганный голос Кенъити. – У меня к тебе дело! Неотложное.

– А они молодцы, – оценил старания конкурентов Марк. – Откопать Кена – это же надо было по-настоящему заморочиться.

– Скрываться уже сил нет, – глухо ответил Терий.

– О чем ты? – недоуменно спросил Марк, перетряхивая комод. Между одеждой нашлась разобранная снайперская винтовка, автомат и пистолет с запасным магазином. – Все только начинается. Просил у Пандоры беспринципного выблядка, вот и посмотришь на меня во всей красе. Дроны должны быть на подходе. Их могло немного потрепать, но, поверь, с металлом, из которого их отливали, непросто сладить.

– Тогда я готов, – Терий спешно натянул на руку браслет-биопушку.

– Прыгать любишь? – доброжелательно спросил Марк, одевая на Терия спицы для планирования.

– Не знаю, – отозвался он. – Смотря как.

– Низко, Терий, очень низко.

В дверь забарабанили с новой силой.

– Пора, – Марк вывел ксеноса на лоджию. – Учти: даже по меркам Пандоры за услуги я беру дорого.

– Сочтемся.

– Тогда удачного приземления, – Марк ткнул Терия в спину. Тот легко перемахнул перила и покатился вниз.

Врезной замок бодро взламывали. На допотопном телефоне Марк открыл то самое непрочитанное письмо. «Заказ 18547 не может быть выполнен из-за системной ошибки, – сообщала Пандора. – Просим обратиться в клиентский сервис, чтобы мы смогли осуществить подбор партнера повторно».

Марк пожал плечами, перекинул ноги через ограждение и вслепую понесся вниз, чувствуя, как в спицы-крылья врезаются порывы утреннего ветра.


End file.
